Break Me
by Nagone
Summary: So I chose to shatter, but don't think you've won.


Break Me

By Nagone

* * *

Pairing: Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master

Summary: Shatter me quick and true.

Rated: M for suggestive language and situations

Genre: Suspense and Angst

Type: Yuri

Style: One Shot

Inspiration: This hit me at 6:50 on a dawning Thursday morning. I got the sudden urge to do this, so I did. Enjoy.

* * *

"You _poor_ little baby," a voice ragged as granite, but sweet as sugar, crooned.

"Shut up. Kill me if you wish, but I won't listen to your insipid mouth," a twin-tailed girl whispered, harsh enough for only the two to hear.

"Oh, but Black Rock, don't be like that sweetie. It's no fun," Dead Master crooned, kneeling between Black Rock Shooter's chained legs. She pushed the open further and smiled, flashing sharp canines, her eyes glowing like emeralds filled with liquid-green hellfire. Black Rock Shooter tried to shift backwards, but the chains held true, and she was captive.

"I'm not in the mood. Not today. Not ever," Black Rock spat, making sure that the last word had enough bite to result in a small wad of saliva hitting Dead Master across her alabaster cheek.

"You _bitch_ of a girl," Dead Master whispered, her eyes half-lidded, holding all the power that Black Rock could easily rival, but holding something truly _evil_. Dead Master raised a porcelain hand and wound it back, a resounding crack popping into the air as she slapped Black Rock, two of her fingers snapping. She chuckled, a high pitch hiss of a sound. "Let me just pop these back together now, why don't I?" Black Rock tried to deaden her sense as two loud cracks rang in her ears as Dead Master placed her fingers back properly. It wasn't hard: the slap across her cheek burned with a humming sensation that felt like she was sucking on hot coals.

"What do you want with me? I am sick of games," Black Rock managed, her body shaking with anger and a dash of fear. She knew that Dead Master was someone to fear: She was almost like a reincarnation of a Death Goddess herself.

"Oh, I just wanted to play," Dead Master drummed her fingers against the rock-hard expanse of Black Rock's stomach, drumming harder when she felt Black Rock's muscles twitch ever so slightly.

Black Rock's eyes shined with indignation. "No."

Dead Master chuckles softly, smiling. "I don't remember saying you had a chance." She raked her fingers, sharp as knifes across Black Rock's belly, scars of scars opening up and weeping blood the color of red paint. Black Rock's face betrayed her and a tear slid down her cheek, but she kept still, not even her muscles twitching. Dead Master's face fell, obviously not pleased with her result. Slowly, she dragged her right hand down to Black Rock's lightly bronzed thigh. Black Rock turned her head in disgust as she felt the horned girl stroke it like a lover would. She dug a sharp claw into the meat of Black Rock's, eliciting a sharp cry.

"Quit it, you demon," Black Rock hissed, her eye glowing bright blue.

Dead Master smiled. "But we've just started playing, honey." She ran her hands up Black Rock's form, caressing and touching, even stopping to flick her nipples, earning more betraying cries from the black-haired girl. She stopped when she reached the girl's neck and took in the column of flesh. "Such a lovely neck. The more better for me to mark you as a battle won, right love?" Dead Master raised a claw and sucked the blood off of it, blood that had come, and was still coming, from the gapping gouge in Black Rock's leg.

"Stop touching me," Black Rock whimpered. She felt like a child on the verge of fearful tears. She squirmed around, the chains jangling loudly. There was no need to worry. Black Rock was bound so tightly that the chains couldn't even dared to be broken. Dead Master smiled as she leaned in, placing nips onto Black Rock's neck. Each one turned to a sickening yellow-purple bruise almost instantly, and Black Rock felt her inhibitions, her anger at the horned woman fading. Dead Master relished in her fear, her eyes growing brighter each passing second. "Stop it," Black Rock spat, but Dead Master simply undid her top, letting it fall as she fondled Black Rock's breasts, her claws scrapping harshly across her nipples, making sure to mare and destroy and _hurt._

Dead Master's laugh rang out as darkness seemed to speckle Black Rock's vision. She was fading, and fading fast. Dead Mast would win this battle, but Black Rock would win the war. She had no fear as she allowed herself into the darkness, a chorus of, "Silly girl, I'll never let you go. Never. You. Are._ Mine_" ringing into her ears.


End file.
